


Superlove

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Tinashe's music video inspired me to this, Valentine's Day, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Benn have a not-so-unexpected surprise at Valentine's Day from his friend-with-benefits Tyson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a Valentine's Day fic but ends turning out more of a summerness thing than other. Anyway, I think it's valid xD
> 
> And I want to thank [Capn_KayReaper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Capn_KayReaper/profile) and [Roachbugg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/profile) for drag/spark me into the OC writing. Thank you guys. :)

     

     Benn Xavier                              Tyson Tiller

 

The beach was incredibly crowded, what means more people in the water, more people subjected to drowning. But its okay, cause this is what Benn was supposed to do right? Supervises the safety and rescue of people since he’s applied for lifeguard job a few weeks ago. It was a good job since he was able to get a tan, chill a little bit on the beach, enjoy the sea and he likes it; also he always could ogle some hot guys from the life-saving station passing by alone or accompanied by equally hot girls; probably girlfriends and now that’s a good reason for a beach so crowded; It was Valentine’s Day.

Yes, the so waited date for some and ignored by the others. The kiosks were adorned by paper hearts, balloons and lights of miscellaneous colors and sizes, all prepared for the later festivities. The pieces stuff in shades of red scattered around made the place seems like had be slobbered by a cherry-jelly monster slug in the most cheeky way and couples sharing affectionate gestures completed the scenario.

Benn and his fellows have been all day keeping under guard lost children till parents or someone could pick them, guiding disoriented tourists on the beach and saving careless people from drowning; this was the most tiresome because seems those said people was being dragged by the water so frequently he was beginning to think they was doing it on purpose just to be saved by the hot lifeguard guy.

In fact they were, because he had sure to rescued a bunch of same guys several times along the day (the girls have other kind of flirting technics to use on him). Now under the sunset light he heard one of his fellows yells worried.

“Hey Benn I think someone is drowning!”

He looks quickly through binoculars lens spotting a person struggling to stay on the water surface, arms flapping around trying to get steadiness. Grabbing his plank board he ran toward the sea, swimming till reach the man finally being able to put the large body in balance over the board. Ably Benn swim back to the beach, laying the unconscious man on the sand a few meters from the waves. Just now he could take a good look on the guy’s face and this is when his heart tightens. Splayed there before him was Tyson - his once friend now friend-with-benefits kinda like - who was supposed to meet few hours later when he drops off of the job. _What this jerk is doing here?_

Readily he starts cardiopulmonary resuscitation; pushing both fisted hands over the chest and blowing air with their mouths closed together to force the water out from the lungs. By the third blowout attempt Benn was getting really worried cause Tyson showed no response to his ministrations but then in a sudden he feels lips moving along his like were trying matching the movements. Soon the lips parted and a wet soft muscle invaded his mouth, catching his own tongue on a salty-heated kiss. Despite surprised by the act Benn responded the mouth assault, sitting over his lap with his knees touching the sand on the side of Tyson hips, deepening the kiss into bites and muffled moans. He feel hands moving up his tights till reach his butt squeezing it nastily, when something clicks on and he finally realized what this situation was.

“OUCH!” Benn shouted moving his body up to face the man beneath. “What did you think you’re doing idiot? Did you have gone crazy?”

“What, didn’t you enjoy it? I know you like when I bite your lips.” Tyson said with his trademark cocky smirk and self-assured arrogance. “I have to point, not just your lips tho..”

Scowl rising upon his face Benn managed hit several slaps on the man’s chest, still grounded steadily over his hips while the water waves washed their bodies here and there. Laughing brazenly Tyson grab his lover’s wrists and with a fast movement changed their positions, getting himself over Benn’s body who was laying on his back now. He firmly pinned both hands on the sand above Benn’s head, staring into the smaller guy eyes.

“What you thinking, you could have died know it?” said Benn in a softer tone but still little huffy.

“How? Drowned? Benn, I was three years in a row winner at the swimming championship at the high school.” The black man cocks an eyebrow up with a playful smirk coming back too. “I had always under control there. Besides, is not even a risk area drowning here.”

“Drowning has nothing to do with how good swimmer you are” Benn assured “you can be the best one and the water currents still drag you down. And can you tell me what all of this was?”

Smiling wide Tyson brought their faces closer and whispered. “I want to make a surprise for you-”

“If by surprise you mean pretend to drown till death and scare the hell out of me you did it! Congratulations!”

Tyson laughed openly freeing Benn hands slowly, moving his own to placing each one at the Benn cheeks, their lips almost touching. “Sorry I got you worried. I missed you.”

Benn finally leaves his concerns flow away like the seawater retreat and seal their lips together in a salty hearted kiss. He knows Tyson was nothing but a grow kid with waggish spirit and care free attitude but hey, there’s nothing he could do cause he loved this dork at the end of the day.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, savior oh mine.”

“Wait, are we boyfriends right now?” Benn said with doubtful expression, earning a new burst of laughs from Tyson.

“Oh God don’t kill the mood. Just shut up and kiss me.”

Well, how could he say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it. :)


End file.
